


Charmed, I'm Sure

by Lumelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Getting Together, M/M, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: Thanks to a devious scheme by his so-called friends, Steve finds himself stuck in a tower with Sam Wilson. Which would be awkward enough even if he didn't have said friends outside the door shouting all about his crush on the cute Hufflepuff.





	Charmed, I'm Sure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/gifts).



“Just so you know, this is all your fault.”

“I really don’t see how.” Steve frowned, studying the door. There was no sign of a mechanical lock, but it wasn’t budging, so there had to be a spell somewhere. “I’m not the one who got us stuck here.”

“Maybe not, but we both know Barnes is behind this somehow, and he’s your bestie, so therefore it’s your fault as well.” Sam wasn’t helping, leaning against a window sill with his arms folded over his chest.

“One, I had no idea he was up to anything at all. If you haven’t noticed, I’m clearly stuck in here with you. And two, I’m pretty sure I heard Stark’s voice from behind the door.” Steve sighed, standing up. Poking at the actual door was not doing anything, and he’d already used any spells he had at hand to analyze it. “You know, you could help.”

“Why? You were doing a good job of it.” Sam rolled his eyes, but walked forward anyway. “You’d probably just tell me to dodge to the side again.”

“Wait. Are you still bitter about that?” Steve blinked, looking at the frowning Hufflepuff. “That was start of the year!”

“Five. Different. Times.” Sam did look rather disgruntled. “Five times during one afternoon you flew up behind me and teased me about it. Clearly you were just trying to be a pain, since you could have just flown at a different elevation to begin with.”

“That’s not why I did it.” Though Steve couldn’t deny that he had, indeed, been teasing Sam on purpose. It wasn’t his fault that Sam was adorable when he got flustered, or that Steve was awful at flirting? “Anyway, if you’re so mad at me, why’d you even agree to do a project with me?”

“I’m not mad at you.” At Steve’s dubious gaze, Sam sighed. “Fine, I’m a bit mad. But that doesn’t mean I hate you or anything. And, well, you’re pretty good at History of Magic.”

“I guess I am.” It was his best subject, though he blamed Bucky for that. With the way his best friend kept falling asleep in this class in particular, Steve had to pick up the slack and make good notes for them both. “Should I be offended that you’re just using me for your own ends?”

“Calm down. You’re the one who asked me to work with you.” Sam paused. “To be honest, I did wonder if you were just trying to tease me again. You usually do all your projects with Barnes.”

“Yes, well, Bucky wanted an excuse to talk to the exchange student from Wakanda.” Steve ran a hand through his hair. “If I admit I was being a prick, will you finally help? Not that your company isn’t charming, but I do kind of want to get out of here eventually.”

“Well, if you insist.” Sam stepped towards the stuck door. Instead of taking out a wand or anything like that, though, he simply knocked on it. “Stark? Barnes? An explanation would be nice.”

Steve stared at Sam. Surely he couldn’t expect —

“Everyone’s sick of watching the two of you dancing around each other.” Yet there was Tony Stark’s voice, clear as day even through the enchanted door. “Either you can work things out between you or you can sit and rot in there.”

“I’m pretty sure leaving us locked up in a tower is against several school rules.” Sam snorted. “What do you mean by working things out, anyway?”

“Like you don’t know.” And that was Bucky. Those two had apparently both been waiting behind the door, probably listening in on them the whole time. Steve was going to have to find some new friends, because his current ones were awful. “The two of you have been making googly eyes at each other all school year, it’s getting to be pretty painful to see. So, you need to finally make some sense of your stupid crush, or sit there and wait.”

“Wait.” This was getting a bit too schemy for Steve’s liking. “You think the two of us… like each other? And that’s why you pushed me to ask Sam to do the class project with me? And then followed us to see where we’d be working on the project?”

Bucky actually laughed, the bastard. “You don’t think I haven’t noticed you sighing after him? You nearly fell off your broom the last time we played Hufflepuff. Also, you always work on class projects here, it didn’t exactly take a genius to figure it out.”

“We used the genius part for the charm.” Apparently Stark was being as humble as ever. “But don’t worry, we’re not total monsters. The charm will dissolve by morning if you haven’t come to an, ah, agreement by then. So really, the worst you might face is a very uncomfortable night.”

Steve groaned at the thought. “You can’t be serious.”

“Or you can try to break the charm. I wouldn’t count on your luck, I had a lot of fun designing it.” Which, coming from Stark, probably meant it was utterly unbreakable. “So, you two have fun!”

Steve listened to the double footsteps leaving the door, accompanied by muffled laughter. Then he glanced at Sam. “How did you know they’d be still waiting?”

“I’m a Hufflepuff, remember. People are kind of what we do.” Sam paused. “Also, they were casting a shadow under the door.”

Steve glanced down, seeing that there was a sliver of light coming in under the door. It probably would have been easy to see someone standing outside, blocking the light. “And you didn’t say anything all the time I was trying to get the door open?”

“You were having such fun, I didn’t want to interrupt.” Sam gave him an absolutely shit-eating grin. “You can think of it as my little ‘on your left.’”

“Oh, you’re just milking it now.” Steve snorted, heading over to the small table they’d been working on before he had heard something from the door. Dropping down in his seat, he sighed. “So what do we do?”

“We could start with talking, since apparently we have plenty of time for that.” Sam sat down opposite to him, still grinning. “So. You have a thing for me?”

Steve wanted to protest, but really, Bucky had done a number on his credibility in the matter. “I, ah. I… don’t dislike you?”

“I suppose this answers the endless question of how exactly the great Steve Rogers is still single against all odds. Rather than uninterested, you’re just an idiot about relationships.” Sam lifted his eyebrows, but he was still grinning, so he probably wasn’t angry. “So you being a prick was an attempt at getting my attention or something?”

“Pretty much, yeah.” Steve sighed. “I just… I’m fine with making friends and such, but if I like someone, my brain kind of shuts down.”

“Well, I suppose it’s fair enough. After all, the Gryffindor approach of rushing in head first probably doesn’t work here.” Sam leaned back in his chair, eyeing Steve with still lingering amusement.

“Yeah, yeah, just laugh at me for my stupid crush.” Which, well, was probably still better than the wonderful alternative of Sam being disgusted or angry. It still wasn’t very nice, though. “It’s not my fault you’re cute and friendly and smart and good at Quidditch.”

“Stop. You’re going to make me blush, and that’s a pretty hard bar to clear.” Sam was quiet for a moment, just watching Steve with an unreadable expression. Then, he finally leaned forward. “So… what if I told you I like you, too? When you’re not being annoying, that is.”

Steve blinked. “You do?”

“Oh, please. Pretty much anyone in the school who’s on any level attracted to men either does or has had a crush on you.” Sam chuckled. “You’re the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, you’re friends with half the school, and puberty turned you into a bloody impressive hunk on top of all that. It would be hard not to be into you on some level.”

“Ah. I guess that’s… not entirely untrue.” Steve was definitely blushing enough for them both. “So, ah. What would you say to a date in Hogsmeade?”

“Traditional. I like it.” Sam reached forward to touch Steve’s hand. “For now, though, how about we finish this conversation somewhere else? I’m not convinced those two are entirely gone yet. Stark never fails to see the fallout of his experiments.”

“How, though?” Steve frowned. “I mean, unless us agreeing on a date was enough to break the charm, which… I really don’t think either Bucky or Stark would be satisfied with just that.”

“Well, I wasn’t just waiting for you to get bored of trying to open the door. I did some little poking of my own.” Sam smirked. “The window opens, and summoning a broom or two shouldn’t be too difficult. We could go talk somewhere else, or each head to our dorms if all this socializing has been too much for your traditional sensibilities.”

Steve wasn’t sure where his sudden burst of courage came, but then, he was a Gryffindor after all. “Or we could both head to the Hufflepuff dorm and they won’t find out until they come to check the door in the morning.”

“Well, that’s awfully forward of you.” Before Steve could apologize, Sam grinned. “I think I like it.”

Somehow, for the first time in Steve’s entire Hogwarts career, managing to beat Stark in his own game was only the second most satisfying thing he managed to do in one day.


End file.
